Poisson d'avril
by la pitchoune
Summary: Personne ne devrait passer seul son anniversaire. C'est ce qu'Hermione n'arrête pas d'entendre ces temps-ci...


**Poisson d'avril**

**Par MagicalxMinx –Traduction de La Pitchoune**

Aussi décevant que cela soit, l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas…

« Hermione, chérie ! Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? », s'exclama bien haut George Weasley alors qu'Hermione Granger entrait à grands pas dans la boutique qu'il faisait tourner avec son frère jumeau Fred.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, George. Il est bien trop tôt. De quoi as-tu besoin ? J'ai reçu ton hibou à 5h30 ce matin me demandant de te retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner », répondit Hermione en réprimant son bâillement.

« Allons Hermione, est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement vouloir voir ton visage toujours-si-beau avant de commencer ma journée de travail ? »

« Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. Maintenant, arrête de déconner Weasley. Je n'ai pas encore bu mon café. »

« Bien, voilà le marché. Comme je suis sûr que tu le sais, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour très spécial et magnifique. »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi, George », répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

« Pas SEULEMENT mercredi, Miss Granger. Mais mercredi, le 1er avril. Ce qui signifie qu'aujourd'hui est le jour glorieux où Fred et moi avons vingt-sept ans, l'âge parfait entre trop jeune pour savoir ce que s'amuser veut vraiment dire, et bien trop vieux pour pouvoir savourer la vraie rigolade, » s'exclama joyeusement George.

« Où tu veux en venir, George ? Molly a prévu un dîner ce samedi. Je l'ai déjà assurée de ma présence… »

« Ah… oui, c'est que, tu vois, ce soir, je sors avec Katie… et euh… je ne reviendrais probablement pas à l'appart'… et Fred n'a rien de prévu ce soir et je sais qu'il va me dire qu'il s'en fiche et que c'est juste un jour comme les autres et qu'il va travailler sur des trucs pour la boutique, mais personne ne devrait avoir à passer seul son anniversaire, pas vrai ? Et tu es la personne qu'il nous faut ! Alors écris lui juste une petite lettre, invite-le à dîner, et ne laisse pas un gars passer seul le jour de son anniversaire, d'accord ? Merci Hermione. T'es la meilleure ! »

Là-dessus, George l'embrassa sur la joue et la chassa rapidement hors de la boutique.

« Quoi ? George ? » Hermione poussa un long soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et transplana dans son bureau au Ministère.

Hermione Granger suivait des programmes. Voilà pourquoi sa vie marchait si bien. Et les mercredis, elle rentrait chez elle, cuisinait à dîner, lisait un bon bouquin puis se couchait tôt pour retourner au travail le matin suivant.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que ce soit exactement le même programme qu'elle tenait pour tous les jours de la semaine.

Elle balançait des papiers dans ses tiroirs quand un coup bref fut frappé à sa porte.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Chantonna Ginny en entrant d'un pas dansant dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie, portant un paquet de bagels et deux tasses de café fumantes.

« Oh Ginny, merveilleuse demoiselle », l'appela Hermione en tendant la main vers la tasse que Ginny lui tendait.

« C'est déjà une dure matinée? Tu as l'air plutôt nerveux », déclara la rousse en s'asseyant sur le bureau en face d'elle.

« Ça ne devrait pas être le cas ! C'est juste que ton frère… »

« Ronald ? Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il se levait si tôt… » murmura Ginny en prenant une bouchée de son bagel.

« Oh… Non, il ne se lève pas à cette heure… mais je parlais de George. »

« George ? Je ne savais même pas que tu parlais à George… »

« Il veut que j'invite Fred à dîner avec moi pour qu'il ne passe pas son anniversaire tout seul ou quelque chose du genre… »

Un éclat de quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Ginny mais il était parti avant qu'Hermione ait pu l'analyser.

« Eh bien, ça me paraît une excellente idée ! Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais Harry et moi on a déjà prévu quelque chose. » Hermione serra les lèvres en entendant cette réponse.

« Mais nom d'un chien ! Pourquoi voudrait-il seulement dîner avec moi pour son anniversaire ? Il y a tout un tas d'autres filles qui, j'en suis sûre, seraient plus que désireuses d'occuper son attention pour la soirée », répliqua-t-elle après avoir avalé son café encore-trop-chaud et en grimaçant légèrement quand il lui brûla la gorge.

« Oh Hermione ! En quoi ça te dérange ? En plus, il n'acceptera peut-être même pas ton invitation. Tu n'as même pas à t'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que tu aies envoyé la lettre, pas vrai ? Personne ne devrait être seul pour son anniversaire, Hermione. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de répéter… », répondit Hermione mais elle décida que Ginny avait raison. Fred aurait probablement déjà un rencard pour ce soir et il n'y aurait pas de mal à lui envoyer une invitation qu'il refuserait. Surtout si elle pouvait retourner la situation et faire en sorte que George lui doive une faveur.

Et c'était toujours une bonne chose que d'avoir un farceur dans sa poche.

Elle alla donc à son bureau et en retira un parchemin et une plume puis elle commença à gribouiller un mot.

_« Fred, joyeux anniversaire. Si tu es libre ce soir, on devrait dîner ensemble pour célébrer le fait que tu sois plus vieux d'un an. Amitié d'Hermione »_

Ginny, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle écrivait, fixa la lettre, puis tourna son regard vers Hermione, puis le retourna sur la lettre.

« Tu ne vas pas… sérieusement lui envoyer ça… Si ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a rien qui cloche dedans. Tout est orthographié correctement. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne l'envoie pas. »

« Hermione… C'est froid. »

« Ginny, on est en avril. Mets un pull. »

La rousse la fixa. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Bien. Je vais la recommencer. »

_« Cher Fred ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je me demandais si tu étais libre pour dîner ce soir ? Amitié d'Hermione »_

« Bien mieux », approuva Ginny.

Hermione roula à peine les yeux et ouvrit la cage de bureau de son hibou. « Amène ça à Fred Weasley s'il-te-plaît ? » dit-elle en offrant au hibou à la fois la petite lettre et un petit biscuit pour hibou qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance avant de hululer et de s'envoler.

« Parfait », dit Ginny en souriant. « Bien, je devrais y aller. Amuse-toi bien au dîner s'il dit oui. »

Là-dessus, Ginny quitta la pièce, laissant finalement Hermione au calme et à la tranquillité dont elle avait besoin pour que le travail soit fait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son hibou revienne à sa fenêtre moins d'une heure plus tard, une réponse dans le bec.

_« Hermione, ce dîner me semble une merveilleuse idée. On peut se retrouver à 18h00 à la boutique si ça te va ? Fred »_

Hermione soupira silencieusement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte. Pas que l'idée de passer la soirée avec Fred soit si terrible que ça, parce que ça ne l'était pas. Ils étaient amis. Ils avaient, après tout, grandis ensemble. Les jumeaux avaient toujours su comment lui remonter le moral. Et maintenant, c'était son tour de lui remonter le moral. Pour son anniversaire. Rien de moins.

_« 18h00, c'est parfait. On se retrouve là-bas. »_

Elle ne s'embêta pas avec rien d'autre sur la lettre tandis qu'elle la renvoyait avec son hibou.

Après sa lettre, elle savait qu'elle devait s'activer davantage sur son travail. Surtout si elle devait être sortie du boulot et être prête à retrouver Fred à six heures.

C'est alors que ça la frappa.

C'était l'anniversaire de Fred. Elle l'avait invité à dîner. Il s'attendrait de toute évidence à un cadeau. Pas que ce soit vraiment un problème. Elle leur avait déjà trouvé, à lui et à George, leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire. Mais cela ne semblerait-il pas affreux de ne donner un cadeau qu'à George à la fête d'anniversaire organisée par la famille Weasley ?

Sans oublier qu'elle devrait vraiment faire une réservation quelque part pour le dîner, vu que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de laisser Fred savoir que ses talents de cuisinière ne dépassaient pas exactement la purée lyophilisée. Et c'est donc au moment de sa pause déjeuner, en ce magnifique mercredi, qu'elle courut partout dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, essayant tout à la fois de trouver un cadeau de dernière minute et de faire une réservation de dernière minute aussi.

Une fois qu'elle eût accompli ces deux missions, elle était épuisée. Elle se dit que ça ne servirait à rien de retourner au travail pour trois heures, qu'à être trop fatiguée pour rien faire. A la place, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et se reposer jusqu'au dîner.

Ce fut donc exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle était directrice de son département et être la directrice du Département de Régulation pour les Intérêts des Elfes (un département créé par elle après la guerre) signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire et elle pouvait partir un peu plus tôt quand elle le voulait (simplement, d'habitude, elle ne voulait pas).

Quand cinq heures sonnèrent, Hermione se prépara. A 17h55, après une rapide inspection elle transplana devant Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, elle vit une pancarte disant « Désolés ! Nous fermons plus tôt parce que c'est notre anniversaire. Et j'ai un rencard. Fred aussi. Non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril. Revenez demain. –Fred et George, Propriétaires. »

Hermione riait de la pancarte quand Fred sortit. « Bien le bonjour, Hermione », dit-il, le sourire qui était attaché en permanence sur son visage semblant juste un poil plus brillant.

« Bonjour Fred ! Joyeux anniversaire », dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui tendant les bras pour un câlin.

Il la serra dans ses bras rapidement et murmura un « merci » dans son épaule.

« Bien ! Prêt pour le dîner ? On a des réservations ! » Elle lui sourit, lui prit la main et les transplana tous deux au restaurant italien chic de Pré-au-lard.

« Bon sang, Hermione ! Comment t'as fait pour avoir des réservations ici ? C'est presque complet jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! »

Elle était heureuse qu'il ait l'air d'approuver son choix de restaurant pour le dîner.

« Oh… et bien il y a des avantages à être l'un des héros éternels du monde sorcier, je suppose. Je suis presque sûre qu'on verra dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain que c'est mon restaurant préféré pour des 'rendez-vous intimes et rapprochés' et je ne sais quoi », rit-elle.

Fred lui renvoya un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par leur serveur qui les amena à leur table et prit leur commande pour des boissons.

« Alors, Hermione, je suis toujours surpris que tu m'ais invité ce soir. Je dois te dire que je ne m'y attendais pas », dit-il, avec un je ne sais quoi dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître mais qui ressemblait à un mélange de contentement et une pointe de défiance comme s'il était sûr qu'à tout moment à présent, elle allait lui offrir un « poisson d'avril » et le renvoyer chez lui.

« Personne ne devrait passer seul son anniversaire… alors je me suis dit que si tu n'avais pas déjà de plan pour ce soir, je pourrais t'en donner. »

Il rit encore et la paire bavarda tout le long du dîner.

Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle appréciait la compagnie de Fred. C'était un vrai boute-en-train, tout comme il l'avait été à l'école. Pendant tout le repas, il la fit rire avec des histoires à propos de la boutique, ou à se moquer gentiment de Ron. Elle s'amusait follement, et quand il fut temps de payer l'addition, elle n'était pas vraiment prête à ce que le dîner se termine.

« Bon, j'ai bien une surprise pour toi à mon appartement, si tu veux m'accompagner ? » dit-elle comme ils partaient.

« C'est un gâteau ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. C'était le plat préféré des jumeaux. Tout le monde pensait que c'était parce que ça regorgeait de sucre, mais en réalité c'était plus dû au fait qu'un gâteau était presque toujours synonyme de « fête » et il n'y avait rien que Fred et George Weasley aiment davantage que les fêtes.

« C'est ton anniversaire ! Bien sûr que c'est un gâteau ! » répondit-elle en riant tandis qu'ils transplanaient jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle joua avec ses clefs un moment et les laissa entrer lui indiquant la table pour qu'il attende qu'elle sorte le gâteau d'anniversaire du réfrigérateur.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, tu sais. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis ravi. Et bon sang, j'ai passé un vraiment bon moment… C'est juste que tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner tout ce mal. »

« Ça en valait complètement la peine », déclara-t-elle, se choquant presque elle-même quand elle réalisa qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Fred lui sourit en retour, ses joues prenant l'infâme couleur « rouge Weasley », alors qu'elle déposait le gâteau sur la table. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et conjura une bougie qui disait « FRED WEASLEY A 27 ANS » et la déposa sur le gâteau. D'un autre petit coup de baguette, la bougie fut allumée et elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Ok Fred. Fais un vœu », déclara-t-elle dans un presque soupir.

Il la regarda pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Fixant son visage avec une expression si indéchiffrable qu'Hermione était sûre que son visage était déterminé à devenir aussi rose que le sien l'avait été.

Et juste comme ça, c'était fini. Il ferma les yeux et souffla sa bougie. Les yeux fermés, il demanda doucement à Hermione : « Tu veux savoir quel vœu j'ai fait ? »

Elle le voulait. Beaucoup. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu dans sa vie, elle voulait savoir le vœu qu'il avait fait puis faire tout son possible pour que ce vœu se réalise. Au lieu de cette réponse, elle fit « non » de la tête.

« Si tu me le dis, il ne se réalisera pas », murmura-t-il tout aussi doucement qu'il l'avait fait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et toute trace du sérieux qui avait été dans sa voix était partie. « Bien vu. Je veux que ce vœu se réalise. Mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure du gâteau ! ». Il affichait encore son si fameux sourire et Hermione était pratiquement sûre qu'elle aurait un traumatisme cervical avec tous ces changements de ton.

« Oh attends ! Je t'ai quand même prévu un cadeau ! » Elle partit comme un boulet de canon le long du couloir et jusqu'à sa chambre où elle avait laissé son cadeau après l'avoir emballé dans l'après-midi.

« J'ai autre chose pour George et toi pour le dîner de samedi mais je ne pouvais simplement pas ne pas te donner de présent le jour de ton anniversaire ! Seulement, ne dis rien à George parce que je ne lui ai pris que celui… »

Les yeux de Fred avaient encore cet air, et ils commençaient à rendre la salle-à-manger incroyablement chaude.

« Hermione… Tu n'avais vraiment pas à me trouver quoi que ce soit… Je veux dire, tu m'as emmené dîner, tu m'as fait un gâteau et j'ai pu passer ma soirée avec toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rien d'autre. » Hermione avait maintenant dépassé de loin le « rouge Weasley » et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en triturant l'ourlet de la manche de sa chemise.

« C'est rien de spécial, Fred. Allez, ouvre-le », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Depuis quand Fred Weasley avait-il cet effet-là sur elle ? Depuis quand regardait-elle ses lèvres comme si elles étaient faites en bonbons ? Depuis quand lui faisait-il vouloir –attendez une minute ! C'était complètement dingue ! Il était là, amical et merveilleux, et elle était assise là, à avoir des pensées pas-si-amicales-que-ça à propos de ce qu'elle voulait que ce vœu qui était le sien inclue.

« Un… cadre ? Je l'adore ? » dit-il sur un ton interrogatif.

Hermione rit. « Ce n'est pas exactement un cadre normal de tous les jours. C'est mieux. Tu vois, c'est pratiquement une pensine portable. Tout ce que tu as à faire est penser au souvenir que tu veux revoir le plus souvent, et il se re-déroule en entier juste là, dans le cadre. C'est de la magie très avancée et c'est ce qui m'a fait penser à toi… »

Fred le fixait intensément du regard et ensemble ils regardèrent une rapide réédition images par images des événements de la soirée depuis le moment où Fred avait retrouvé Hermione devant la boutique jusqu'à l'instant où elle lui avait tendu son cadeau.

« Hermione ! Trop fort ! »

Elle lui envoya un sourire rayonnant de bonheur, ravie qu'il soit satisfait de son cadeau avant de lui servir une large part de son gâteau.

« Je crois que je devrais te confesser quelque chose… », commença-t-elle.

Il y avait encore ce fichu éclat dans ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, il semblait presque déchiffrable… C'était effrayant comme on aurait dit que l'espoir étincelait dans ces incroyables yeux bleus qu'il avait.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et un tantinet rauque.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson tant sa voix lui faisait de choses. « Euh… Le gâteau. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai acheté. Je suis une cuisinière assez terrible », dit-elle en essayant de forcer sa voix à adopter le ton léger de la conversation.

« Oui… De toute façon, il a l'air délicieux ! » Il avala une bouchée du gâteau et lui sourit.

Venait-elle juste de se pâmer ? Hermione Granger ne tombe PAS en pâmoison.

« Euh… Hermione ? Ça va ? », demanda Fred.

« Oh ! Oui ! Désolée, j'étais juste… je rêvais debout je suppose ? », admit-elle en rougissant.

Le sourire de Fred était carrément malicieux maintenant. « Oh ? On rêve debout alors ? Et c'était quoi exactement le sujet de ce rêve éveillé ? », demanda-t-il de façon suggestive en remuant ses sourcils.

Alors qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, son rougissement se renforça.

« Oh, euh, rien vraiment. Je rêvais juste de… euh, le travail et des trucs comme ça… », répondit-elle honteusement.

« Est-ce que c'était à propos d'un mec, Granger », chuchota-t-il, sa bouche tout près de son oreille, ce qui n'arrangeait RIEN à son état de nervosité.

Mais alors, Hermione décida qu'elle devait la jouer calmement. Ils étaient, après tout, chez elle. Elle avait l'avantage ici. Personne d'autre. Elle était une grande fille maintenant et elle savait comment jouer à ce jeu.

« Très bien Fred. Tu m'as eue. C'était à propos d'un garçon. Un garçon complètement charmant et merveilleux dont je suis désespérément amoureuse depuis des années et des années. Et c'est tragique mais je ne le lui ai toujours pas dit alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rêver debout de lui », déclara Hermione aussi dans un chuchotement, ne se dégageant jamais de la proximité que Fred avait créée.

« Eh bien, chérie, je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Fais de ces rêves éveillés une réalité, » murmura-t-il directement à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant son lobe alors qu'il lui parlait, créant des sensations qu'elle ignorait pouvaient même exister.

« Oh Fred ! Tu penses vraiment que Charlie ressent la même chose ? », demanda Hermione, le sourire au visage en même temps qu'elle parlait.

Fred se dégagea d'elle, ses yeux noirs de colère. « Charlie ? Bon Dieu, Hermione, putain mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu m'invites à dîner dans l'un des endroits les plus chics, tu m'offres ce foutu cadeau qui est merveilleux, tu me donnes à manger du _gâteau_, tu me laisses penser que tu… tu me laisses penser que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Juste pour pouvoir me demander si CHARLIE, mon frère, mon PUTAIN de _frère_, a des sentiments pour toi. Bordel, mais quel genre de personne fait ça à quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire, Hermione ? Peut-être que tu ne sais pas que je suis fou de toi depuis la sixième année mais t'as bien dû deviner qu'il y avait _quelque chose _! »

Hermione le fixa, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, alors qu'il se confessait à elle.

« Fred… Je… »

« Oublie ça. Merci pour le dîner. Dis à Charlie que tu l'aimes. Je suis sûr qu'il ressentira la même chose. Bordel, il serait fou de ne pas le faire. Je dois y aller. »

Et là-dessus, il était parti. Juste comme ça. Ce n'était certainement PAS la façon dont la soirée devait se terminer.

A ce moment-là, elle avait deux options. L'une était de continuer et ne rien faire à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. De prétendre que Fred n'avait pas fait de confession, de prétendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère, même si elle blaguait quand elle l'avait dit. Ou alors elle pouvait aller le retrouver, lui expliquer que c'était une blague et qu'elle n'avait PAS de sentiments pour Charlie qui excèdent de près ou de loin un amour fraternel. Mais elle aurait encore à répondre à sa confession. Parce que si elle allait le retrouver cette nuit, il n'y aurait pas moyen de prétendre que son discours n'avait pas eu lieu.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ressentait-elle la même chose que Fred ?

Non, elle était sûre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts pour ce garçon. Mais il était marrant. Et elle avait vraiment passé un moment fantastique avec lui ce soir. Et peut-être n'était-elle pas désespérément amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir avec son souffle sur son oreille et ses lèvres sur sa peau, même si ça n'avait été dû qu'à la proximité.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait DES sentiments pour lui.

Et si elle allait le retrouver ce soir, toute sa vie changerait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire était de le retrouver et de l'embrasser et il pourrait être ensemble. Rien que comme ça. Elle pourrait comprendre si peut-être elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Elle pourrait vivre d'autres nuits comme celle-ci.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'elle transplana jusqu'à son appartement et frappa à la porte.

Fred ouvrit, la fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à lui claquer la porte à la figure.

« Fred, non, attends, » dit-elle se glissant dans l'appartement avant qu'il ait pu la refermer.

« Quoi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire qui arrangerait tout ça ? » demanda-t-il les yeux aussi noirs qu'avant.

« Poisson d'avril. »

Il se concentra un moment sur elle, laissant sa déclaration faire son chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire : poisson d'avril. Toi et George n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir jouer des tours. Je n'aime pas Charlie. Et même, je ne connais presque pas Charlie. Il est pratiquement de ma famille, que je le connaisse bien ou non mais il n'est pas la star de mes rêves éveillés. En fait, il se trouve, depuis un certain temps, que la star de mes rêves éveillés se tient debout en face de moi. Et il n'y a pas longtemps, on m'a promis que ces rêves éveillés pourraient devenir une réalité… et j'aimerais vraiment tenter le coup… »

« Hermione, si tu me fais encore marcher… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai mais ça impliquera probablement mon explosion… »

« Cette fois, je suis sérieuse, Fred Weasley », dit-elle dans un sourire tandis qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait le garçon qui lui faisait face.

« Bon anniversaire Fred, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Mon vœu s'est exaucé », chuchota-t-il en retour en pressant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice : et voilà, un couple que je n'avais encore jamais traduit mais qui est assez mignon en fait... <em>_J'espère que ça vous aura plu et pensez à laisser une review siouplait ^^_

_Et petite note à Amandine, j'ai bien pris note de ta review et j'ai trouvé une meilleure traduction. Merci d'avoir souligné ce petit accroc dans mon travail. _


End file.
